


intoxicating

by euthanasia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan can't get enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here in AO3 so please bear with me this is seriously a new environment for me.  
> -Crossposted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1042366/intoxicating-seventeen-seungcheol-sebeuntin-jeonghan-scoups-jeongcheol) and on [ Tumblr](http://fandoms-united-imagines.tumblr.com/post/134984060312/intoxicating-jeongcheol-one-shot)

Jeonghan can’t picture what he looks like at his moment; he’s currently laying on his and Seungcheol’s bed, every piece of clothing already discarded earlier in a mess on the floor, his hands are securely tied on the bed post and a piece of soft fabric tied firmly around his eyes as a blindfold.

“Jeonghan,” he hears the older growl above him, Jeonghan swallows and tugs at his bonds.

He feels hands caressing his chest, fingers skimming over the taut skin and Jeonghan is surprised at the gentle touches, he jumps slightly and Seungcheol laughs. Seungcheol’s fingers continue their path to the inside of Jeonghan’s thighs, drawing different patterns and shapes along the way. Jeonghan’s hips rut upward and the older boy has to push him down with his right hand.

“Patience,” he mutters leans toward Jeonghan to suck on the sweaty skin of his neck. Jeonghan’s head immediately tilt sideward to give the boy more access. Seungcheol’s mouth trails kisses from his neck to his chest, leaving new. blooming purple bruises on his skin which will probably be real damn hard to hide. Seungcheol bites on one of Jeonghan’s nipples, teeth scraping and lips sucking, Jeonghan whines and tugs on his bonds one more time, a silent indication of what he wants.

Seungcheol leaves his sensitive nipples and continues to leave kisseson his abdomen up to his thighs, he purposely ignores Jeonghan’s eraction (who is stnading tall and proudly) and spends a few minutes sucking purple bruises on his thighs. Jeonghan whimpers, tired from all the teasing.

“Please,” he pleads, voice raspy.

“Please what, Jeonghannie?” he practically hears Seungcheol smirk and Jeonghan swears if this were a normal affair, Jeonghan would’ve wiped that smirk out of his face himself, but instead he does the opposite,

“P-Please, Seungcheol, t-touch me” he begs, trying hard not to rut his hips upward again.

“But I am touching you, Jeonghannie,” the leader teases, hands carresing his thighs.

“Seungcheol, p-please s-stop teasin-ah!” Jeonghan’s plead was cut off when he felt Seungcheol’s mouth take him in one go. Seungcheol doesn’t like to waste time, Jeonghan takes notice as he swallow Jeonghan’s dick until he can feel the tip on his throat. Jeonghan has to resist the urge to thrust his hips; to fuck the boy’s throat until it’s sore, but Seungcheol think’s otherwise,

“Fuck my throat.”

As much as Jeonghan doesn’t want to hurt his lover, but the feeling of his houth mouth against his dick is just too overwhelming that he feels himself thrusting against the boy’s throat, and soon enough, Seungcheol’s jaw goes slack and Jeonghan can already feel the familiar knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Jeonghan’s back arches from the mattress.

Seungcheol happily licks every last drop of Jeonghan’s juices and the long haired boy is panting, sweat forming in his forehead and chest. Seungcheol presses his lips on Jeonghan’s, and the boy kisses back weakly, still breathing heavily from his post-orgasmic state. There was always something about Seungcheol’s kisses that had Jeonghan dizzy, wether it was soft, gentle kisses, or those intense, passionate ones that they always shared when they were busy in bed. Jeonghan loves all of them.

Jeonghan hears Seungcheol grab something from the bedside table. Thinking it was lube, Jeonghan sighs in relief and spreads his legs wider. Seungcheol tsks,

“Oh Jeonghannie, do you know what this is?” Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan is about to retort that how the hell should he know, he’s blindfolded, but Jeonghan hears a click and a low buzzing noise and he tenses.

“I asked you a question, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol repeats, dragging the object across his chest and his abdomen, stopping at the tip of his cock.

Jeonghan’s back arches from the sweet, tortorous pleasure, “Y-Yes- ah, fuck”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Seungcheol says and he’s circling the vibrating object on Jeonghan’s rim.

Seungcheol pushes the boy’s hips down as he tries (and utterly fails) to thrust his hips down on the object. He hears the other growl and suddenly Seungcheol’s thrusting the vibrator inside him. The stretch is uncomfortable, since Seungcheol didn’t prep him but he couldn’t really complain much when the object was buzzing sweetly against his prostate.

“Seungcheol,” he pants. Seungcheol turns the vibrator a few notches up and Jeonghan feels object inside of him vibrate a tad bit faster. Seungcheol grabs a hold of the end of the vibrator and slams it on Jeonghan’s prostate. Jeonghan gasps and clutches his bonds for dear life.

Seungcheol turns the vibrator on a few more notches up, “You look so beautiful, Jeonghannie, all tied up and spread for me.”

Jeonghan moans as Seungcheol continues to abuse his prostate, his back is arched and Seungcheol thinks this is the prettiest sight he has ever seen.

“Feel good, hm, Jeonghannie?” Seungcheol taunts, pressing little butterfly kisses against his abdomen.

Seungcheol turns the vibrator a few notches down, “I asked you a question.”

Jeonghan whines and arches his back, blindly searching for the sweet pleasure, “Y-Yes! Seungcheol, yes. Just- just don’t stop, p-please.”

Seungcheol smirks in victory and turns the vibrator on maximimum, making the boy underneath him let out a scream. Jeonghan once again feels the knot in his stomach spreading throughout his body, he moans so loud that the neighbors all probably know Seungcheol’s name.

“C-Close, ah- fuck”

Seungcheol wraps his thumb and index finger tightly around Jeonghan’s tip, preventing the other to cum, “You should really control that mouth of yours, Jeonghan.”

Tears form in Jeonghan’s eyes from frustration, “S-Seungcheol, please, I-I’m sorry, let me c-cum please,” he begs.

Seungcheol finally releases the other’s tip and thrusts the vibrator once in his prostate, and suddenly the Jeonghan is cumming, hot white ribbons on his stomach.

Once the boy has calmed down, Seungcheol flips him around so his face and chest are pressed against the mattress and his ass is sticking out in the air, he pulls the vibrator our and turns it off, Jeonghan whining from the sudden emptiness.

For a minute, Jeonghan thinks that Seungcheol has left him, still tied and spread and blindfolded because it’s quiet, but all of a sudden Jeonghan feels a smack on his left cheek and he jerks forward in surprise,

“Count, babe.”

Before Jeonghan can comprehend what Seungcheol has previously said, another smack landed on his right cheek and Jeonghan whimpers in surprise,

“T-Three” he keeps counting to four, five, six, until he makes it to ten. His ass cheeks are red from all the smacking that Seungcheol’s done, but his cock is hard and standing tall again.

“Hard again, Jeonghannie?” Seungcheol chuckles lowly, pressing his bare chest against Jeonghan’s back. He feels Seungcheol’s hand around his dick and Seungcheol tugs once, twice,

“A-Ah, S-Seungcheol, I c-cant,” Jeonghan pants, his dick sensitive and his body feels like it’s on fire, he’s tired and dazed, but he knows Seungcheol’s not done just yet.

Seungcheol tuts, “I’m sure you can, Jeonghannie, just one more, yeah?”

Jeonghan finds himself nodding, “O-Okay,”

Seungcheol grabs the lube from the night stand and coats his fingers generously, he inserts two of his fingers inside Jeonghan, he’s already streched out from the vibrator earlier, but it’s size is pathetic compared to Seungcheol’s. The older thrusts three fingers inside the boy, scissoring and properly prepping him before pressing a kiss to his spine and coating his dick with more lube.

“Ready, babe?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan mumbles,

Seungcheol ruts his hips forward, entering Jeonghan in one go. Jeonghan cries out as Seungcheol immediately aims for his prostate dead on. Seungcheol yanks Jeonghan’s hair and keeps thrusting, pressing his mouth against his. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, but it doesn’t really matter, because both of the boys are in their own worlds filled with euphoria and bliss.

Seungcheol presses kisses and sucks on the skin of Jeonghan’s sweaty neck, bringing a hand to Jeonghan’s dick and jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts, soon enough Jeonghan feels too stimulated and too sensitive, and he’s cumming for the third time that night. Jeonghan clenches around Seungcheol and the feeling of Jeonghan’s tightness around his is just overwhelming and too much that he feels himself cumming too. He buries his head on Jeonghan’s shoulders and groans out Jeonghan’s name.

Seungcheol pants and unties his lover, removing the blindfold and grabbing a tissue to clean them both off. Jeonghan lays next to Seungcheol, eyes drooping and body too tired.

“You okay?” Seungcheol laughs.

“Y-Yeah” Jeonghan’s throat burns, “I’m fine.”

“You sure? Was I too rough or-”

“No, no, no. You were fine- great even.” Jeonghan laughs.

“I love you.” Seungcheol says, pressing a chaste kiss to Jeonghan’s lips.

“I love you too,” Jeonghan replies, and the next thing Seungcheol knows is the other’s knocked asleep next to him. He laughs and wraps an arm securely around his waist, eyes drooping and falls into his own slumber.


End file.
